Focus
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Because just like most anybody, his hyperactive mind was only attentive when it came to something he was interested in . . . or loved. In which Hinata wonders why Naruto only focuses when she helps him study. Highschool AU. NaruHina. One-shot.


Focus: Hinata/Naruto

_A/N: I weirdly thought of this while drawing a _Fairy Tail_ NaLu picture. My first Naruto fic!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Shippuden.**

She was highly entertained with watching him study.

He would lie on his stomach with his pencil's eraser to his chin, deep, sapphire eyes lowered, and lips that she loved so much pursed in concentration. Maybe once or twice he would sit up to rub at his aching elbows, or to raise a pant leg to scratch one knee, or to flash her one of those gleaming, toothy grins that took her breath away and left her hot, blushing mess.

Yet, he was focused and inevitably so. It was so different than when they were in school, and he would act so easily diverted, rowdy, and admittedly like he suffered from ADD. But when he was here with her, when it was just the two of them sprawled out on the wispy grass of the park maybe three blocks from Konoha High School, he was just so attentive toward his work. His nose was buried in the books. He actually paid notice. He really got the answers right.

She was his tutor. More precisely, she wasn't paid, or anything. She was a student just like he was and they had nearly all of the same classes together. They were dating. It was probably that fact that led Iruka-sensei to suggesting that she be Naruto's studying tutor after school. Iruka-sensei had told her that she was a lot gentler than he was and that since they were in a relationship, maybe if she were to instruct him, he would listen to her.

Of course she had accepted the offer, because she really didn't want Naruto to fail the quarter, like Iruka-sensei had said he might.

She had thought it would be difficult because she knew how boisterous Naruto was. But surprisingly, he _was_ sharp. He _did_ listen to her. He was _observant_.

It made her proud of him . . . that he was truly like that and—

" . . . right, Hinata?"

His voice jolted her from her thoughts, a voice that she was so familiar with, a voice that would tell her a stupid joke, or would talk to her throughout an entire movie . . . a voice that would whisper sweet things into her ear to make her blush, to make her squirm, to make her hot . . . .

Every time he spoke to her, every since she was younger, she would react the same way: with red cheeks and stuttered words. Her shyness hadn't even subsided, even though they were in a relationship.

"U-Um . . . what were you saying, Naruto?"

He sat up against the tree that shaded them, smirking impishly. "Well, you were thinking awful hard over there, Hinata. Something on your mind?"

Of course he always was . . . .

But . . . but _she_ was getting sidetracked.

So she refrained from answering him, reaching over and tapping his textbook with a fingernail. "I-I doubt that that was what you were going to ask me, Naruto . . . ."

"Oh, yeah." His mischievous expression fell instantly, just as it always did when they were studying and he'd notice that he was off topic. She still wasn't used to it.

"Do you . . ." He paused, his beautiful eyes raising to meet hers anxiously in a sort-of plead as his lips formed a slight pout. "Do you think that I've really improved, Hinata?"

She was silent for a moment, staring at him in surprise and wondering how he could ask her such a question. Improvement was such an understatement; he was most likely excelling in all of his classes now. But his face was so apprehensive, so worried that she might give him the worst of answers and . . . and it took her a second to realize why.

Next week were the quarter finals and those who failed two or more of them would have to attended school over the break that was taking place the week after that. They had made plans that week.

Or more precisely, _he_ had made plans that week. He had declared that he would take her someplace . . . someplace "awesome" that would "take her breath away and cause her to do that cute stutter thing ten times worse." He was obviously looking forward to it, and though she was sure that he might have been exaggerating, she was excited and interested as well.

That had to have been what was driving him to do well.

She took his warm, masculine hand, despite the abrupt heating in her face and the pleasurable tremor that took place under her skin as she did so.

"O-Of course you have, Naruto. I'd say you've done more than improve: you've exceeded." She smiled softly at him as relief and gratitude overtook his handsome features. She . . . she really liked it when he was grateful towards her. She had always felt a must to help him in any way that she could and it was a wonderful feeling when she succeeded. "I'm really proud of you."

She hardly saw it when he moved, but suddenly, his arms were around her and the intoxicating aroma of him and his cologne, as well as the warmth of his body, made her giddy and lightheaded.

Stunned, she merely rested her own arms on his shoulder in a loose hug, draped weakly against him. It was hard to think coherently. As much as an exhilarating sensation as it was, she had always hated how weak she was around him, how she could never experience the full extent of their relationship because she always turned into such a mess. It was hard to ever give him anything back.

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan," He breathed gently against her hair, and her back shuddered in delight. His appreciation only made her temperature rise as he held her to his chest.

When he pulled away and reached for his textbook, she felt that it had ended too fast, but reminded herself quickly that she needed to _focus_, that they had to _study_. Only, it was so _hard_ to focus around him.

She fidgeted restlessly beside him until he absently touched her knee without even glancing up and she stilled.

"Can't sit still, can you?" He asked her quietly, and she averted her eyes, blushing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry."

He grinned lightly at her, his hand lingering on her knee affectionately. "It's fine, Hinata. It's weird but," his face turned pensive, "when I'm around you, I can totally focus . . . ." Whereas she couldn't keep her eyes from crossing. "Iruka-sensei was spot-on in letting you become my tutor, huh?"

She guessed that she should she should have noticed that sooner: that the normally easily-distracted Uzumaki Naruto could follow a fly's every movement when he was around her . . . that he was so unbelievably _on-track_. Truthfully, she _had_ observed that, but she had never really figured that it was because of her since his presence had the exact opposite effect on her.

She was unfocused.

He was on target. _Of course_, that was obviously why he was so good at studying when she was there.

"I-It's not weird at all, Naruto," she murmured rather sheepishly. "B-Because you know how I-I around y-_you_."

He chuckled and scribbled something down. "Maybe . . . maybe it's your kind, serene personality . . . I think it has a calming effect on me." Even though he'd laughed, there was something thoughtful behind his voice. "I'm so scatterbrained without you, Hinata. It's almost as if I'm lost . . . ." However, his eyes lit up suggestively and he said, "But you know, I've always been very focused when I'm _interested_ in something . . . ."

She caught his meaning, her face flushing shyly. But maybe he was onto something . . . as she . . . she had always been rather unfocused when it came to something that she was interested in for the reason that it tended to sidetrack her and all . . . .

She blinked up at his toothy grin and couldn't keep a smile from melting onto her lips. "I think you're right, Naruto. I . . . I get distracted when something . . . _attracts_ me." To say that made her blush darken.

"Well, then," his nose was back in the book, voice casual, "I guess you could say that we complete each other."

She watched him in awe, red from head to toe and wondering how he could say that so nonchalantly, without even batting an eyelash.

He chewed on his pencil's eraser, his gaze intently locking with hers. "Oh, don't act so surprised. I mean it. Without you . . . I'm so rowdy. And if you weren't around me, you'd be the most concentrated person in the world!"

Maybe he had always been that bright and it was just she unlocking his true potential, but she had to say that it was greatest concept that he had ever come up with.

"I think y-you're right, Naruto-kun."

"Of course I am. I'm so much smarter now that I'm with you," he beamed, prideful, eagerly sliding a sheet of notebook paper toward her. "Would you check these answers for me?"

She took the paper from his fingers and looked over it thoroughly. And sure enough, all of his answers were right.

_A/N: Eh . . . this isn't my best . . . . This whole focus idea . . . I couldn't get it to flow in the way that I wanted it to, but I think that this's nice enough. Review please and tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
